List of minor off screen locations
This page is a list of all the locations which do not appear on screen in Downton Abbey but are mentioned by the established characters. Houses and Estates Cliveden Cliveden is an Italianate mansion and estate at Taplow, Buckinghamshire, England. Set on banks 40 metres (130 ft) above the River Thames, its grounds slope down to the river. The site has been home to an earl, three countesses, two dukes, a Prince of Wales and the Viscounts Astor. Like Highclere Castle and the Palace of Westminster (also known as the Houses of Parliament)Palace of Westminster, Cliveden was designed by architect Charles BarryCharles Barry and designed for George Sutherland-Leveson-Gower, 2nd Duke of SutherlandGeorge Sutherland-Leveson-Gower, 2nd Duke of Sutherland. There have been three houses on the site: the first, built in 1666, burned down in 1795 and the second built in 1824 was also destroyed by fire in 1849. The present Grade 1 listed house was built in 1851.Cliveden ;Appearances *Episode 2.01 ;Mentions Hatton Park Hepworth: I think you know that Hatton's gone. Hatton Park is the former residence of the family of Hepworth, but was lost when the money ran out, some time before 1920. When asked about it by the Dowager Countess of Grantham, he stated that he didn't go there very often, 'not since... his... mother died'. This turned out to be a lie, however, as Hatton was gone, along with Loch Earle and Hepworth House, the other residences of the Hepworths. Inhabitants * Jinx Hepworth (formerly) * Jinx Hepworth's father (formerly) * Jinx Hepworth's mother (formerly) Hepworth House Violet: And what about Hepworth House in Grosvenor Square? I spent so many happy evenings there, with your Hepworth's father in hot pursuit...' Hepworth House is the London residence of the Hepworth family, situated in Grosvenor Square, in the Mayfair district of London. It was said to have 'so many mortgages that I Hepworth could only ever sell it at a loss'. The former Lord Hepworth (whom Jinx was said to be the spitting image of) pursued Violet Crawley here on many a 'happy evening', but it ultimately came to nothing, as she was already married. Inhabitants * Jinx Hepworth * Jinx Hepworth's Father (formerly) Loch Earle Hepworth: I think you know that Hatton's gone; and Loch Earle. Inhabitants * Jinx Hepworth (formerly) * Jinx Hepworth's father Skelton Park / Estate Skelton Park and the Skelton Estate are indicated to be close to Downton Abbey. The Skeltons were said to not allow hunting on their estate and that the kitchens already had electricity in 1912. Inhabitants * Billy Skelton ;Appearances *Episode 1.01 *Episode 1.02 *Episode 1.05 *Episode 5.01 Other Buildings Crystal Palace Easingwold Church ;Appearances *Episode 1.03 Kirkby Church ;Appearances *Episode 1.03 Ships HMS Iron Duke HMS Iron Duke was a dreadnought battleship of the Royal Navy, the lead ship of her class, named in honour of Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington. She was built by Portsmouth Dockyard, and her keel laid in January 1912. Launched ten months later, she was commissioned into the Home Fleet in March 1914 as the fleet flagship. She was armed with a main battery of ten 13.5-inch (340 mm) guns and was capable of a top speed of 21.25 knots (39.36 km/h; 24.45 mph). Iron Duke served as the flagship of the Grand Fleet during the First World War, including at the Battle of Jutland. There, she inflicted significant damage on the German battleship SMS König early in the main fleet action. In January 1917, she was relieved as fleet flagship. After the war, Iron Duke operated in the Mediterranean as the flagship of the Mediterranean Fleet. She participated in both the Allied intervention in the Russian Civil War in the Black Sea and the Greco-Turkish War. She also assisted in the evacuation of refugees from Smyrna.HMS Iron Duke ;Appearances *Episode 4.03 RMS Titanic :See RMS Titanic. SS Cameronia Cameronia was a British ocean liner which was built in 1920 by William Beardmore & Co Ltd, Port Glasgow for the Anchor Line. She was requisitioned for use as a troopship in the Second World War, surviving a torpedo attack. In 1953 she was requisitioned by the Ministry of Troop Transport (MoTT) and renamed Empire Clyde. She was scrapped in 1957.Cameronia ;Appearances *Episode 4.07 ;Mentions Countries Albania Present day Albania, officially known as the Republic of Albania is a country in Southeastern Europe. It is bordered by Montenegro to the northwest, Kosovo to the northeast, Macedonia to the east, and Greece to the south and southeast. It has a coast on the Adriatic Sea to the west and on the Ionian Sea to the southwest. Albania's independence was recognised by the Conference of London on 29 July 1913, but the drawing of the borders of Albania ignored the demographic realities of the time. The short-lived monarchy (1914–1925) was succeeded by an even shorter-lived first Albanian Republic (1925–1928), to be replaced by another monarchy (1928–1939). Albania was occupied by Fascist Italy and then by Nazi Germany during World War II.Albania ;Appearances *Episode 1.03 ;Mentions Australia Austria-Hungary ;Appearances *Episode 1.07 Canada ;Appearances *Episode 1.01 Episode 2.06 mention Germany ;Appearances *Episode 1.03 *Episode 1.05 *Episode 1.07 *Episode 2.01 *Episode 2.02 Greece ;Appearances *Episode 2.01 India Italy ;Appearances *Episode 1.06 *Episode 2.01 Russia / USSR ;Appearances *Episode 1.07 Serbia ;Appearances *Episode 1.07 South Africa ;Appearances *Episode 1.01 *Episode 1.07 Switzerland Turkey ;Appearances *Episode 1.03 *Episode 1.05 *Episode 1.06 *Episode 1.07 United States / America ; ;Appearances *Episode 1.02 *Episode 1.03 *Episode 1.04 *Episode 2.01 Cities and Other Geographic Regions Argyll (Argyle), Scotland Argyll archaically Argyle is a region of western Scotland corresponding with most of ancient Dál Riata, which was located on the island of Great Britain. In a historical context, Argyll can be used to mean the entire western coast between the Mull of Kintyre and Cape Wrath. Between 1890 and 1975, Argyll was a county for local government purposes.Argyll ;Appearances *Episode 1.04 ;Mention Cheshire, England Cheshire is a ceremonial county in North West England, in the United Kingdom. The western edge of the county forms part of England's border with Wales. Cheshire's county town is the city of Chester, although the largest town is Warrington, which historically was in Lancashire.Cheshire ;Appearances *Episode 1.03 ;Mention Doncaster, York, England Doncaster is a town in South Yorkshire, England. Together with its surrounding suburbs and settlements, the town forms part of the Metropolitan Borough of Doncaster. From around the 16th century, Doncaster embraced the wealthy stagecoach trade. This led to horse breeding in Doncaster, which in turn led to the start of horseraces there. The earliest important race in Doncaster's history was the Doncaster Gold Cup, first run over Cantley Common in 1766. The Doncaster Cup is the oldest continuing regulated horserace in the world.Doncaster ;Appearances *Episode 1.03 ;Mentions Geneva, Switzerland Istanbul, Turkey Istanbul is the largest city in Turkey, constituting the country's economic, cultural, and historical heart. Istanbul's vast area of 5,343 square kilometers (2,063 sq mi) is coterminous with Istanbul Province, of which the city is the administrative capital. Istanbul is a transcontinental city, straddling the Bosphorus—one of the world's busiest waterways—in northwestern Turkey, between the Sea of Marmara and the Black Sea.Istanbul ;Appearances *Episode 1.03 ;Mention Montreal, Quebec, Canada Moulton, Lincolnshire, England Moulton is a village and civil parish in the South Holland district of Lincolnshire, England. Moulton is the primary village of an extensive Fenland parish, over 16 miles (26 km) in length. The civil parish includes the smaller villages of Moulton Chapel, Moulton Seas End and Moulton Eaugate. The separate village of Moulton Chapel is about 2 miles (3 km) south of Moulton and a similar distance east of Cowbit.Moulton Sybil claims to have need to visit Moulton in order to see Mrs. Steward. In fact she is taking Gwen to interview for a job as a secretary. Whether the interview actually occured in Moulton is not clear. ;Appearances *Episode 1.05 ;Mention Munich, Germany Newport, Rhode Island, USA New York City, USA ;Appearances *Episode 1.01 *Episode 1.04 North Riding, Yorkshire, England The North Riding of Yorkshire is one of the three historic subdivisions (ridings) of the English county of Yorkshire, alongside the East and West Ridings. From the Restoration it was used as a Lieutenancy area. The three ridings were treated as three counties for many purposes, such as having separate Quarter Sessions. An administrative county was created with a county council in 1889 under the Local Government Act 1888 on the historic boundaries.North Riding of Yorkshire ;Appearances *Episode 2.01 ;Mention Richmond, North Yorkshire, England Richmond is a market town and civil parish on the River Swale in North Yorkshire, England and the administrative centre of the district of Richmondshire. Historically in the North Riding of Yorkshire, it is situated on the edge of the Yorkshire Dales National Park, and one of the park's tourist centres.Richmond, North Yorkshire ;Appearances *Episode 2.02 ;Mention Rome, Italy Rome is a city and special comune (named "Roma Capitale") in Italy. Rome is the capital of Italy and also of the Province of Rome and of the region of Lazio. Rome's history spans more than two and a half thousand years, since its legendary founding in 753 BC. Rome is one of the oldest continuously occupied cities in Europe. It is referred to as "The Eternal City" (Latin: Roma Aeterna), a central notion in ancient Roman culture. In the ancient world it was successively the capital city of the Roman Kingdom, the Roman Republic and the Roman Empire, and is regarded as one of the birthplaces of Western civilization.Rome ;Appearances *Episode 1.06 ;Mention Tea Pot Dome, Wyoming, USA References Category:Locations